Revelation
by JME2
Summary: A rewrite of the earlier version; no one kill me for the “easy way out“ ending: Obi-Wan, following AOTC, attempts to find the connection between the Sith and the Republic.


Disclaimer: Star Wars and the characters are owned by Lucasfilm and Twentieth Century   
Fox.. I own the story and any original characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Revelation: Part I  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sat at a console in the Jedi library on the world of Coruscant. He rubbed   
his eyes and starred at the computer screen, trying to make sense of all the anarchy that   
had transpired as of late.  
  
It had been a month since the Battle of Genosis, the first battle of the war that was now   
engulfing the entire Republic. Though a huge contingent of Trade Federation battle   
droids and Commerce Guild soldiers had been destroyed, the leaders of the separatists   
movement had escaped from the Republic fleet's blockade.  
  
Including Count Dooku.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, trying to ignore the pain in his side, the injury caused by Dooku's   
lightsaber during the Dark Jedi's battle with Anakin, Obi-wan, and even Master Yoda.   
Still his injuries were minor compared to those of Anakin's; his Padawan had lost his   
entire right arm down from the elbow...  
  
Obi-Wan tried to push all thoughts of Anakin out of his mind, but couldn't. His protegee   
was still on Naboo with Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan had thought of sending a message to   
check up on him, but quickly decided against it.  
  
After all, the entire HoloNet was tied up with reports of more battles between the clone   
troopers and the Separatists droids all along the Outer Rim. Better to let Anakin   
recuperate in his own manner rather than interfere in his future even more  
  
The future...  
  
He smiled as he thought of Master Qui-Gon's words to him during the Naboo crisis…  
  
"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it   
belongs. "  
  
"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..." Kenobi had replied.  
  
".....but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young   
Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed as the memory faded. But he still couldn't keep his mind off the subject   
of the past. Of his conversation with Dooku in the Geneosis prison.  
  
He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to recall every detail of the   
confrontation with the man that had trained Qui-Gon...  
  
"What if I told you that parts of the entire Republic senate were under the control of a   
Dark Lord of the Sith called Darth Sidious?" Dooku had told him.  
  
"Impossible!" Kenobi had countered. "If there was, then the Jedi Council would have   
been aware of it!"  
  
Dooku had shook his head.  
  
"The Dark Side has blinded them to truth. I alone see the threat we face. You must join   
me Obi-Wan and together, we can destroy the Sith!"...  
  
That was the conversation was the reason he was here in the Jedi library. Despite Master   
Yoda's conclusions on the honest of the treacherous Dooku, Obi-Wan couldn't help but   
wonder if Dooku had been right.   
  
He had recently attended a hearing of the senate, just to do a routine Force detection.   
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had commended the clone troopers and Jedi, sorrowful   
that of losses the Jedi Order had suffered on Genosis and pledging to end the newly   
named Clone Wars as quickly as possible.  
  
Obi-Wan turned his thoughts away again from the politics of the Republic and focus on   
the results of his Force scan. There had been nothing at all. Nothing. Not one trace or hint   
of Dark side energy.  
  
Perhaps Yoda had been right. Perhaps it was the strain of losing so many friends in so   
short a time. He got up from his console. and prepared to shut it down. After all, the Jedi   
were still there and the Senate was under Palpatine's reliable control-  
  
His hands stopped moving, his whole body frozen rigidly, the thought refusing to dismiss   
itself.  
  
Palpatine's control  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in a sudden, unexplainable distress.  
  
"No."  
  
No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't. The entire thought of it was outrageous. Palpatine was   
a respected senator with no serious ambition who had been the responsibility of   
Chancellor shoved onto his shoulders all because of the Naboo crisis and-  
  
And suddenly, at the moment to Obi-Wan, the pieces of the puzzle that the entire   
Republic had been faced with for the last decade fell into place: the unexplainable Trade   
Federation blockade and subsequent invasion of Naboo, Palpatine's homeworld. The   
convenient sympathy of the Senator following his assured ascendance to the Chancellor's   
position due to the then-Queen Amidala's no confidence vote in former-Chancellor   
Valorum. Palpatine's failure to root out the corruption plaguing the Republic. The   
formation of a clone army authorized by a dead Jedi Master. The presence of the ever   
caring Jar Jar Binks when Mas Amedda had suggested that the senate vote Chnacellor   
Palpatine emergency powers.  
  
Obi-Wan hurriedly walked away from the library and to the Jedi Temple's turbolift, a   
grim expression on his face as one final piece slid into place. He finally saw what Dooku   
had meant thanks to this revelation.  
  
"The Dark Side has blinded the Council to truth,"  
  
Dooku may have been untrustworthy, but he was right. The Jedi Council would not   
believe, would not see it as conceivable that a Sith Lord was in fact the Supreme   
Chancellor.  
  
But Obi-Wan would believe.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Obi-Wan froze before he could reach the turbolift doors. He slowly turned and came face to face with a shadowy man. He was dressed in an all black cloak, which hid his face in the shadows. Either way, Obi-Wan could sense the Dark Side energy emanating from that man.  
  
And then there was the voice…  
  
"Darth Sidious, I presume."  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"My, my reputation proceeds me. Oh, and by the way, I'd advise you not to go for your lightsaber; I crossed several wires and would hate to see what would happen if you ignited it."  
  
Obi-Wan released the grip of his lightsaber and reluctantly clipped it back onto his belt.  
  
"That's a good Jedi."  
  
"Why thank you Chancellor."  
  
Sidious raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm…It appears Darth Tyrannus revealed more to you than I had anticipated. Then of course, there's your brain which I can't believe took so long to make the connection. Of course, that's why I'm here. You know too much, Master Kenobi."  
  
"It'll destroy you Palpatine if you try to kill me."  
  
"Au contraire, it'll destroy your order's reputation. Think about it. A Dark Jedi is running the Senate and your beloved council couldn't even sense it. Besides, you have no real proof and because I have a minor soft spot for you, I'm going to delay the fall of the Jedi Order and your death…For now, that is."  
  
And before Obi-Wan could react, Sidious reached into his cloak and produced a tranquilizer pistol. With a hiss, a dart planted itself into Obi-Wan's neck. The JedI Master crumpled onto the floor.  
  
"All too easy."  
  
Sidious pocketed the dart gun and headed towards the turbolift. Thanks to his Force abilities, the Dark Lord was capable of masking his entire presence; he could go into the Council chamber and they wouldn't even notice him.  
  
And then of course, the advantage with Obi-Wan was that the drug in that dart was capable of erasing recent memories thanks to its chemical makeup. As a result, this Jedi conspiracy theorist would have no memory of his theory.  
  
"And I'll be free to end the Clone Wars and bring REAL order to the galaxy," whispered Sidious as he exited the Jedi Temple, the future looking brighter for the Dark Lords of the Sith.  
  
The End. 


End file.
